


Every Day with You is a Blessing

by Insanefangirl



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anniversary, Castiel is Jack Kline's Parent, Established Castiel/Dean Winchester, M/M, Season 15, September 18
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-19
Updated: 2020-09-19
Packaged: 2021-03-08 00:54:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,209
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26547109
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Insanefangirl/pseuds/Insanefangirl
Summary: It’s September 18th, the day Castiel and Dean Winchester met. The couple is spending the day with old memories in old spaces
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester
Kudos: 37





	Every Day with You is a Blessing

**Author's Note:**

> Don’t own supernatural/characters

Dean had been avoiding him. Castiel wasn’t sure why. They weren’t fighting, at least he wasn’t. Dean normally made sure Castiel knew when the hunter was mad at him. There was often lots of yelling and rolling eyes from both of them. 

The other theory of why Dean was being so distant made his stomach hurt. Dean was a known flirt and one night stander. Maybe- no. Castiel stopped that train of thought. Dean didn’t cheat on him. 

Castiel sighed again, shutting his book that had sat open to the same page for the last fifteen minutes. He stood and went to go find Dean. 

He left their shared bedroom and went to the library. The tables were empty, as were the various chairs pushed into the nooks of the space. Dean wasn’t here. 

Next he checked the kitchen. There were no sounds to be heard, but he checked anyways. Jack was there, eating a bowl of sugary cereal and looking at videos on a IPad. 

“Jack, have you seen Dean?” Castiel asked. 

“He said he was going to run an errand.” Jack supplied, looking up. “Is something wrong?”

Castiel hated that his son was growing up with the high possibility of something being wrong constantly looming overhead. There was nothing he could do, something Dean made habit of reminding him, but he still hated it. 

“No, nothing’s wrong. I was just wondering is all.” Castiel left and made his way to the garage. 

“Dean?” He called into the space. The impala sat unmoved. 

Castiel wandered the garage, eyeing the old cars, most were now in working order thanks to Dean. He trailed his fingers along an old blue Chevy. 

A light coming from the corner caught his attention. He made his way over, a light clicking came from the corner. The light flashed at different brightnesses on the ceiling. 

“Dean?” Castiel called, approaching the corner. 

The sound of scrambling greeted him as he finally had the corner in his view. Aggressive clicking came before a loud and final click. 

Dean sat there, now in the dim corner of the garage. He was wedged between an old tool cabinet and a shelf of spare parts. A laptop sat turned off in his lap. 

“Hey, Cas!” A blush was coloring Dean’s cheeks and his voice was abnormally high. 

“What are you doing hiding in the garage?” Castiel asked, his head tilted. 

“Research.” Dean replied shortly. “And who says I’m hiding?”

“A dark corner normally insinuates hiding.” Castiel deadpanned. 

“Whatever.”

Castiel stared down at him expectantly. Dean didn’t make a move to stand. 

“Anything else?” Dean asked with eyebrows raised. 

“Are we in a fight?” Castiel had to know. 

“What?” Confusion came to Dean’s face and he finally stood. “No, no. I promise nothing’s wrong-“

“You’ve been avoiding me.” Castiel pointed out. 

“Yes,” Dean admitted, “okay, yes I have, but I promise it’s not bad. It’s a surprise. I think you’re going to like it, just give me some time.” 

Dean’s face looked so earnest, green eyes big and the slightest pout on his lips. Castiel really couldn’t say no. 

“Okay.” Castiel returned Dean’s kiss. It didn’t taste bitter or sad. 

“Two more days.” Dean promised, giving him one more kiss. “I love you.” 

“Yes, I love you too, Dean.” Dean stepped back and curled himself back into his spot. 

Castiel left him there in the garage. The knot in his stomach had loosened. Dean had promised it would be a good surprise. The hunter had also said to give him two days. 

Castiel knew what was in two days. It was the anniversary of him saving Dean from hell. It was the anniversary of when they had met. It was the first anniversary of their meeting with their feelings for each other unburied and unhindered. 

September 18. 

————-two days later. 

Castiel didn’t go to bed last night. He had wanted to. The first thing he had wanted to see when the sun rose outside the bunker was Dean, but Sam had wanted him to research ways to defeat Chuck. So Castiel had tucked himself into a chair in a corner of the library and read throughout the night.

When he heard noise coming from the kitchen he decided it was time to stop for now. He didn’t find anything, sadly, that would’ve been a great way to start this day. Castiel untucked himself from his chair and a pile of books. Following the noises, he made his way down the hallway. 

Dean was in the kitchen with a large bowl of eggs he was whisking. Castiel took a moment to enjoy the view in front of him. 

Dean was dressed for the day in jeans and a green Henley that was Castiel’s favorite. His hair looked soft and tousled, his face content and without lines beside the crowfeet beginning to deepen around his eyes. 

Unable to stand as an outsider anymore, Castiel walked behind the hunter and lopped his arms around his waist. Dean didn’t flinch, he simply leaned back as Castiel leaned forward to kiss at the freckles speckling the back of the hunter’s neck. 

“Happy anniversary.” Castiel greeted. 

“Happy anniversary.” Dean smiled. “I’m making breakfast. We’ll eat and then we’ll go.”

“You haven’t told me where we’re going.” Castiel let go of Dean in favor of grabbing a pan to fry the eggs on. 

“And I’m not going to.” Dean accented his point by slapping Castiel’s butt playfully. 

Dean didn’t say so but Castiel took helping with breakfast as part of his gift. They did it most mornings, but Castiel still cherished the domestic mornings he spent with his family. 

Jack came in, his star wars pajamas rumpled and his hair sticking up. Dean smiled and patted the unruly locks down only for them to pop back up. 

“Eggs and bacon?” Jack asked, peaking into the oven. 

“Yep.” Dean affirmed. “Only a few more minutes and it’ll be ready.” 

“Happy anniversary, you two.” Sam said as he came in, freshly showered from his morning run. 

“Thank you, Sam.” Castiel removed the eggs from the hot stove. 

“If you really wanna make my day you can eat some bacon.” Dean teased, setting the bacon next to the eggs. 

Sam just rolled his eyes fondly as he dished up a plate of eggs, grabbing an apple to go with them. Jack, in comparison, eagerly piled his plate with bacon and eggs. 

They ate with some friendly chatter then began clearing the dishes. Castiel was an odd combination of content with the moment and anxious with anticipation for Dean’s surprise. 

“Hey, Cas?” Sam pulled Castiel aside as Dean and Jack were finishing putting away the clean dishes. 

“Yes, Sam?” 

“I know this is your and Dean’s couple’s day or whatever, but it’s also the day you joined the family, maybe not officially. I mean we didn’t hit it off right away, but it was the start. You met Dean, saved him from hell, it’s the day you came into our lives.”

“Thank you, Sam.” Castiel was touched. He accepted Sam’s slight awkward hug, each one is less awkward then the last. 

“You two done with your chick flick?” Dean came up to them. 

“I’m sorry and your big romantic surprise is what now?” Sam pointed out. 

“Not the same thing.” Dean defended lightly. “Ready to go?” 

“Yes.” Castiel double checked for the small gift in his pocket before m lacing their hands together as Dean tugged him to the impala. Dean called a bitch to his brother to get a jerk in return. 

The drive was nice. Dean didn’t tell him how long they were driving. They headed northeast and drove. 

Dean was at home behind the wheel of impala. He sang along loudly with the radio while dancing his fingers on the steering wheel, snacked on beef jerky and peanut m&m’s Castiel had packed for him, he laughed and joked with Castiel. It wasone of his favorite sights, his love so content and at peace. 

They stopped for lunch and for Dean’s lunch of a burger and the so called best slice of pie that side of the Mississippi. It wasn’t but Dean moaned at the first and last warm bite all the same. 

The Illinois state sign passed and Castiel pieced together where they were going. 

“Dont.” Dean said when Castiel opened his mouth to confirm his suspicion. “I know you‘ve probably gathered where we’re going but just wait until we get there.”

Castiel stayed silent but allowed his hand to find Dean’s. Their fingers laced together and Castiel brought them to his lips to place a kiss to Dean’s calloused hand. Dean’s blush was beautiful. 

The miles passed and eventually Dean pulled out his GPS to direct him. They took back roads, it was almost sunset now. 

Dean made a sharp turn and an old warehouse came into view. It was familiar. 

“Dean?” Castiel asked. 

Dean only smiled and kissed him instead. 

“Don’t move.” Dean waited forever Castiel to nod before leaving the car. 

He moved to the trunk, gathering plastic bags and disappearing into warehouse. 

Castiel waited patiently. Dean’s gift sat a comforting weight in his pocket. He allowed the memories of September 18th eleven years ago wash over him. The memories he didn’t know at the time would become so important to him. 

About fifteen minutes later Dean came out a little flustered. He was viciously brushing dirt off his jeans. Castiel watched in amusement as Dean huffed at the dirt, straightened and walked back over to the impala. 

Castiel let Dean open the door for him. They then walked hand in hand into the warehouse they had properly met in many years before. 

The walls were still covered in the hundreds of wardings painted in black by Dean and Bobby Singer. There was still glass on the floor where Castiel’s power had caused them to shatter. 

It was surreal being back so many years later. Much of it was the same, if only covered by an extra layer of dust and cobwebs. Some of it was new though, the fairy lights that now strung around the space, and a large quilt covering the devil’s trap. 

“It’s beautiful, Dean.” Castiel had tears prickling the corner of his eyes.

Dean just blushed and guided them to the blanket. 

“You stabbed me, right here.” Castiel recalled. 

“How was I supposed to know you weren’t a demon?” Dean scoffed. 

They sat and there was a long moment they just stared at each other. 

“Heya, Cas.” Dean gave a lopsided smile. 

“Hello, Dean.” Castiel returned his smile. “Can I give you my present now?” 

“Cas, you didn’t have to-“ 

“You spent the past days finding the warehouse where we met, I think I can give you a gift as well.” Castiel pulled the small box from his pocket and handed it to Dean. 

“Cas, is this?” Dean smiled down at the little box. Scrawled on it was Cas’ Top Tracks in sharpie. “I’ve got an old radio in the impala, I’ll be right back.” 

“I’ll be here.” Castiel promised as he watched Dean jog back to the impala. He didn’t mention Dean’s hand run down his face to wipe away the tears. 

Dean came back not five minutes later with the radio. He sat back down and allowed Dean to place the tape in and hit play. 

Soft rock filled the air of the warehouse. Metallica’s Nothing Else Matters and others like it. Castiel had chosen songs that fit Dean’s normal style that Castiel had liked and even a few others such as Taylor Swift, Dean’s guilty pleasure. 

They listened to about half of a song, simply sitting in each other’s presence and allowing the music to engulf them. 

“Dance with me, angel?” Dean asked, standing and holding a hand down for Castiel to take. 

“Of course, Dean.” 

They stumble through some sort of a slow dance. Both of them are a little unsure of how to dance. Eventually they settle on simply swaying back and forth more or less to the beat. 

They danced under the fairy lights and ancient wardings. They don’t speak, they’ve said everything needing to be said now they’re basking in a warm glow. 

“I love you, Dean Winchester, my righteous man.” Castiel muttered into Dean’s ear. 

“I love you too, Castiel, Angel of the Lord.” Dean whispered back. 

The music faded from one to another to another and they danced through it. It was a complete chick flick, as Dean would call it. It was nice though and they deserved it. 

Time passed and Dean fell asleep on Castiel’s shoulder, the lack of sleep to searching for an abandoned warehouse and the long drive drained him. 

Castiel sat them down on the blanket, laying Dean’s head in the his lap. The music continued to play and Castiel carded his fingers through the honey burned locks. 

“I’ll watch over you, Dean.” Castiel promised. 

Later they would have some great sex, making love on this warehouse floor. For now they would lay there in the warehouse they had met. The warehouse the angel of Thursday had properly met the righteous man after raising him from hell and the moment they began to fall in love.

**Author's Note:**

> I don’t really know, saw people doing this and thought why not?


End file.
